In dental filling procedures for molars and premolars, a metal matrix band is placed around the tooth to be worked on. It is desirable to slightly separate the one or two adjacent teeth (one in front and one behind) depending on the size of the filling. If the filling is on a forward portion of the tooth, only the forward adjacent tooth needs to be separated from the matrix banded tooth. If the filling goes from front to back of the tooth, both adjacent teeth need to be slightly separated from the affected tooth.
The reason for the separation is to allow the adjacent teeth to move towards the filled tooth after the filling is completed to close up the gap. This prevents food particles from being lodged in the space between the filled tooth and adjacent teeth.
Tooth separator devices have been in use that include movable wedge shapes, threaded clamps, wedges and other mechanical devices.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an adjustable tooth separator that maintains a fixed separation between one or more teeth.